wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Palestar
Palestar is a cream-furred tom with blue eyes. His tail, face, and ears are ginger (flame point), and his nose is pink. He has a large, old scar across his ribcage. Server History Palestar is one of the (many) sons of the ThunderClan leader, Hazelstar, and his new mate, Nightshade. His litter was born in the last stages of the Silver Arc, not long after Brightstar's death. A potential warrior name for him was Palepelt. RP History Kit Palekit's litter was born when his father was still Hazelbreeze, and Ripplesong still resided in ThunderClan, though he was too young to remember this. Palekit was a playful, curious kit. He was very eager to become an apprentice, and was very close to his siblings, Ebonykit and Willowkit. He is the firstborn of the litter. Apprentice Palepaw became an apprentice at the same time as his siblings, as well as Cherrypaw, Rosepaw, Turtlepaw, and Swiftpaw. Not long after Palepaw's apprentice ceremony, Tinyheart announced his leave to RiverClan. Ravencloud began to teach Palepaw about Warrior life. However, he was injured by a badger midway through training, landing him in Kestreldew's care and postponing his training. This made him feel more shy and introverted than he was already, and prompted feelings of resentment - now, despite being the oldest, he would be the last of his siblings to become a warrior. In leaffall, Palepaw noticed Treepaw sneaking off into the woods and followed him. In the territory, they saw that twolegs had made a camp in the woods and fallen asleep. Their campfire had not been contained, and by the time Palepaw and Treepaw arrived a significant chunk of the forest was on fire. Treepaw went into the fires to try to rescue the twolegs, and Palepaw went back to warn the clan. Smokepath ordered Owlfeather and Palepaw to head back into the fire and look for Treepaw. While they were there, they saw metal birds overhead, dousing the flames. After the fire, the clan was evacuated. Palepaw immediately sought out his siblings and parents, and the three apprentices began looking for materials to help rebuild. Palepaw and Treepaw were then called over by Smokepath, who reminded them that apprentices were not supposed to leave the camp, but let them off lightly. Seeing the condition his father was in made him feel even more miserable, and he stayed by Hazelstar's side often. When the helpers from WindClan arrived, Palepaw watched them closely, distrusting these foreigners. One sunup, Palepaw awoke and saw that Ravenpaw had suspicious scratches on her neck. When he confronted her about it, she stated that she had been scratched by a thorn in her sleep. Palepaw advised her to get them treated, but Ravenpaw refused, stating that she would rather go hunt. Palepaw accompanied her, and the two returned with mice for the clan. Palepaw was one of the first to show the rogues Adder and Patch around the camp when they were found. He was reluctant to trust them at first, but Hazelstar was able to persuade him to trust the newly named Adderpaw and Patchpaw. During this time, Palepaw was named a warrior by Hazelstar. Warrior Early in Palesky's warriorhood, Hazelstar went missing. Palesky was worried, but continued his warrior duties and hoped that his father would return. When Ripplesong returned and claimed leadership of Thunderclan, Palesky watched in horror as she stated that Hazelstar had been killed and Patchpaw and Adderpaw were responsible, with the help of Sandhawk. After her death and during the trial of Patch and Adder, he was insistent that they be killed. The Clan refused, and Palesky's faith in his father's clan and legacy began to diminish. He swore he'd see them killed. Due to this, Palesky began to become distrustful of rogues, as he had never encountered a good rogue. He defended Heronwatcher against attack from a rogue in the territory. Palesky became close to Ravenclaw, who shared his sentiment towards rogues. At a Gathering, they were overheard by Dawnstrike, who stated that he was part of a group who would cleanse the clans of the rogueborn. This piqued Palesky's interest, as he thought that he could use these cats to help him find Patch and Adder. He and Ravenclaw began to attend the meetings of Dawnstrike's Alliance, though they were unable to find Patch and Adder. During this time, Palesky developed feelings for Mothpaw, despite the fact that this was forbidden. He was afraid to tell her how he felt, as he was worried she would think less of him for having romantic thoughts about a medicine cat. He was approached by Ravenclaw, who asked him to be his mate, which he accepted. They were only together for a few moons before his conscience caught up with him, though he found out on the day that he ended their mateship that she was carrying his kits. Mothfrost found him in the territory, and he was finally able to tell her how he felt about her. She shared his feelings, though they kept their relationship hidden from the clan. Palesky recruited Skyfrost to Dawnstrike's Alliance. When Jaykit, Stormkit, and Sunkit were born to Ravenclaw, Palesky was prevented from seeing them by Ravenclaw and Daisycloud. They grew up not knowing who their father was. On the day of their apprentice ceremony, Palesky was given the newly named Sunpaw to mentor, as no one knew that he was her father. Yarrowstar ordered an attack on Windclan, which Palesky chose to partake in. Palesky noticed Sandhawk, became enraged, and began to fight him, receiving his trademark scar on his ribcage in the process. Palesky and Sunpaw became extremely close. Tinyheart returned to Thunderclan at this point, and Palesky was on the patrol that found him. Palesky was tasked by Dawnstrike to take Pebblepaw to become a kittypet. Though he was unhappy with the task, he still did it. Palesky learned that Lionstar was a member of Dawnstrike's Alliance. After Sunpaw completed her assessment, Palesky told her the truth about her parentage. She was upset with him for not visiting them at first, but accepted his explanation. Mothfrost bore three sons in the territory, one of which reminded Palesky greatly of Hazelstar. When they returned, they found that Lionstar had imposed a lockdown, and made Russetwing the new deputy. Sunblaze informed Palesky about the voluntary exile of Jayheart and Stormwhisper, and he took it very hard. He wanted to go after them, but the rain had made their trail untrackable. Palesky and Sunblaze got into an argument, as Sunblaze felt that he didn't love her or her siblings, which wasn't resolved until well into Palesky's time as leader. Lionstar ordered an attack on Riverclan in the name of the Alliance, and Palesky was chosen to participate in. When Rushtail killed Frostfall, Palesky wanted to save her but was too late. He noticed Rushtail heading into the nursery, and Palesky and Russetwing worked together to stop him before he killed any kits or queens. Palesky informed Lionstar of this after the battle. Sunblaze left Thunderclan for Windclan with Iciclestrike. Palesky began to question the side he had chosen. During the counterattack by the rebellion, Palesky found himself fighting Iciclestrike. When he asked where Sunblaze had gone, the response Palesky got was "With Iciclestrike." This angered him, but eventually Iciclestrike was able to coax him to the side of the rebellion. The two then headed to Windclan territory. In Windclan territory, Palesky watched the final dissembly of the Alliance. Lionstar arrived late, and exiled himself and Russetwing from the clan. Palesky was named as his successor. Leader Lionstar's final order as Thunderclan leader was to delegate what to do with Thunderclan's Alliance members to Palesky. Palesky pardoned Mothfrost, Sunblaze, Skyfrost, and Pinepaw (though he hadn't yet learned that the latter had been killed in battle). Rushtail was to be exiled, until Spottedpaw was able to argue successfully on his behalf. After returning home, but before receiving his leader name, Palesky conducted his first ceremony. He named Iciclestrike as deputy, Beestorm, Lavenderfall, and Darkfur as warriors, and Frostpaw, Leafpaw, Beetlepaw, Amberpaw, Crowpaw, Sunpaw and Mottledpaw as apprentices. Palesky then had to solve a dispute between Batpaw and Sunblaze, as the latter had stepped in to defend Falconpaw. Batpaw was punished for clawing Falconpaw, and Sunblaze was punished for hitting Batpaw. One of the cats who gave Palestar his warrior name was Ebonysoul, who Palestar didn't know had died in the battle. Having learned that he was killed by Russetwing, Palestar vowed revenge. Palestar's nieces and nephew, Emberkit, Magpiekit, and Berrykit, were born. When informed of the Great Journey by Starclan, Palestar was hesitant at first. However, knowing that it was the will of Starclan, Palestar accepted. The cats chosen were Falconflight, Beestorm, Stagleap, and Frostpaw. When Palestar announced the Great Journey to the Clan, they were furious. He was bombarded with questions asking what right he had to send an apprentice on this journey. Batshine, enraged that her mate was being sent off, walked out of the meeting. For this, Palestar sentenced her to a moon of apprentice duties. Palestar became marked by more stress, partially due to having to send Frostpaw on the Great Journey. Having heard from Sunpaw that Russetwing had been living in ThunderClan territory, Palestar sent out a patrol to apprehend her. What they found was her mate, Barknose, and their kits Briarkit and Flamekit. Barknose told the patrol that Russetwing had died in kitting, and insisted that ThunderClan raise the kits. Knowing that the Warrior Code demanded that he do so, Palestar consented, but not before scratching Barknose across the face and insisting that he leave the territory on pain of death. Palestar announced this to the clan, adding a few stipulations. He stated that the kits were to be raised by him and Mothfrost - anyone telling the kits about their true heritage would be exiled. Additionally, the kits were to be quietly kept from being out of the camp at the same time. This caused a massive argument in the Clan between those who agreed with Palestar and those who resented the stipulations. During this meeting, his sons Beetleleap and Leaftooth were named, and Frostfang was given his name to be greeted by when he returned. Emberpaw spoke out, and in order to make sure she was properly brought under control, Palestar named her as his apprentice. Mothfrost disagreed with Palestar's harsh stipulations, which caused him even more stress. Swiftstrike's harsh language towards him only antagonised him further. Palestar left for a walk, as he normally does when stressed, but lost a life due to a stress-related heart failure. Palestar gave an announcement stating that Ebonysoul's litter as well as Springpaw and Cloverpaw were ready to become warriors. Sparkwing walked out during this meeting. Afterwards, she was sentenced to apprentice duties by Palestar for doing so. Creamfall met with Palestar after the half-moon Gathering, and informed him about the death of Falconflight. Unbeknownst to Palestar prior to this, Falconflight had fathered Batshine's kits, Silkkit and Spiderkit. Palestar was glad that Iciclestrike had removed them from Batshine's responsibility, as she had been mistreating her kits. Around this time, Briarpaw began to ask Palestar about Russetwing; the scent left on her fur told him that she'd been talking to Barknose. When Palestar was sleeping, Sproutleap came into his den and woke him up. She informed him that the patrol she had been a part of had encountered rats along the Shadowclan border. The rats had eaten Flowerstrike and Aspenfall, who had been oddly close to Thunderclan territory. This alarmed Palestar into announcing it to the Clan, stating that patrols along the Thunderclan/Shadowclan border were to be doubled and any Shadowclan patrols were to be treated amicably. He also spoke of Falconflight's death, and Sunblaze reacted angrily. He, Sunblaze, and Nightshade discussed the issue. From this, Palestar learned to be more open with his kits. Squirrelpaw and Leaftooth went missing, and Palestar became worried. Additionally, he learned that Flamepaw and Blossomfang had gone into Shadowclan territory, and were attacked by the rats. Due to this, Flamepaw, who was close to receiving his warrior name, had his ascension postponed. Not long after this, the cats who had gone on the Journey (with the exception of Falconflight) returned home, bringing with them two loners named Ash and Aspen. The latter was renamed Aspenheart, and Briardusk, Foxcloud, Hawkclaw, and Mossfall were named as warriors. In their den at night, Palestar and Mothfrost began discussing the idea of sending a patrol to deal with Barknose once and for all. Mottledfrost approached Palestar the next morning and asked if he could have more responsibilities, which inspired Palestar to include him on the patrol to defeat Barknose. This patrol occurred after the Gathering - which came and went without event - and included Deerwing, Mottledfrost, and Silvershine. Ashenclaw had followed them from camp, so she was added to the mission as well. Mottledfrost was able to find a trail, which led them to the Twolegplace. When they arrived, they were met by Barknose, as well as Briardusk, Poppy, and a kittypet named Athena. Palestar exiled and disowned Briardusk immediately for siding with Barknose over ThunderClan. A battle began, in which Palestar and Barknose began to fight. Poppy intervened and killed Palestar. After this, his patrol retreated back to their camp. When they returned, they saw that Iceflight and Fallwhisker had been mauled by a fox. Sparkwing told Palestar that she felt he was too harsh on Briardusk, which annoyed Palestar. Sparkwing insinuated that Briardusk was like Adder, and Flamepetal had the potential to become another Patch. Palestar rebuked her verbally, but did not punish her for speaking her mind. Around this time, he took Flashpaw as an apprentice. Not long after a snowball fight with his kits and Mothfrost, Palestar fell ill with greencough. Character Development lots of it Quotes wip Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:The New Generation Category:The Reborn Arc Category:Leaders